


Kill, Kiss, Be

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [17]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Mockingjay Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'll either want to kill you, kiss you, or be you."  Three different people.  Three different desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill, Kiss, Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.

**oOo**

 

**Title:** Kill, Kiss, Be  
 **Theme:** 37: Truth  
 **Words:** 360  
 **Summary:**  "They'll either want to _kill you_ , _kiss you, or be you_." Three different people. Three different desires.

**oOo**

 

"They'll either want to _kill you_ , _kiss you, or be you_." -- Finnick Odair

 

**oOo**

 

 

**Kill:** _Alma Coin_

 

The girl is a liability.

 

A loose cannon. If she cannot be tied down she needs to be eliminated for the greater good. We cannot have a girl like this running roughshod over the order I've worked so hard to build.

 

She thinks she is special.

 

This must change.   She must conform. She must submit. To me.

 

Or she can learn that she is not so special and that anyone can die.

 

**oOo**

 

**Kiss:** _Peeta Mellark_

 

The girl is an enigma.

 

I can't stop staring at her. Trying to figure out just what about her draws me to her so. She's just a girl. A little on the scrawny side. There's nothing special about her. Nothing at all.

 

So why can't I stop staring?

 

Why can't I stop the dreams?

 

Not the scary ones tinged with the unmistakable taint of tracker jacker venom. In those, she kills me. Tortures me. Destroys me.

 

But the confusing dreams where she's kind to me. Cares about me. Loves me. The ones where she holds me. Touches me. Kisses me.

 

I want her to kiss me and I want, desperately, to kiss her back.

 

But I'm scared and confused so I won't. Can't.

 

Still, it doesn't stop the desire. The want. I only hope when I finally do kiss her, that her lips are as soft as in my dreams.

 

**oOo**

 

**Be:** _Primrose Everdeen_

 

The girl is my idol.

 

I've always looked up to my big sister. Wanted to be strong like her. Sure like her. Be her.

 

I know I'm not Katniss. But it doesn't stop the want. I know I'm a better healer, a better counselor than my sister. It's an important job.

 

One I want but don't want at the same time.

 

I want to be where my sister is. In the middle of the action. Standing strong. Being a symbol. Being important.

 

I want to make a difference. Even if it means making sacrifices.

 

To be special. To be something. To be like my idol. They're sacrifices I'd gladly make.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> Written: 11/24/14  
> Revised: 11/25/14  
> Beta Read by: RoseFyre
> 
> Hi... another out of the blue fic. This one inspired by seeing Mockingjay in the theaters. I'm using Finnick's quote rather than Effie's because I think it works better.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
